Sorrow in Your Eyes
by SilverDragonOrbs
Summary: Hermione was filled with sadness. The reason is because her parents' death and the killer is anonymous. Draco is trying to figure what happened to her. Full of angst and mystery. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Actually, Draco is mine. No seriously, I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters, it belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Hello all! this is my first story.. I'm so sorry if there are many mistakes in this story, the grammar or the vocabulary, I'm just an 14 years old girl at all. I actually have another pen name but it was destroyed by a friend of mine. So this is it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Today was the time for all of the students to go back to Hogwarts. The parents were not afraid or worry anymore to send their children back to Hogwarts.<p>

The Dark Lord has finally defeated by Harry Potter – The Golden Boy or The-Boy-Who-Lived or whatever they said – with his 2 best friends. His followers were sent to Azkaban. The magic world finally has it peace.

But, even after the death of The Dark Lord, the intimidation to the muggle-born especially the muggle and all of the 'blood thing' was still happened even though now was less.

Because of the war and the ineffectiveness process of study in Hogwarts, all of the students in Hogwarts repeated their study for 1 year. So, they would took their final test for 7th grade and the OWL for the rest of other students.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked in the station. Their destination was – of course – peron 9 3/4. They were accompanied by Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Harry walked beside Hermione with his arm around her shoulder and Ron walked on the other side of Hermione. She respond both of her friends' words with a tiny nod.

Hermione walked with head to the ground, sorrow in her brown eyes. Her skin was pale like a sick person. Her expression was emotionless. It looked like she was in her own thought. Her hair was better than before. The curls now were not frizzy anymore. It was smooth and soft.

They arrived in front of the train. After 'good bye' each other they entered the train. Harry was the first followed by Ron and Ginny.

When Hermione stepped her foot into the train, Mrs. Weasley touched her shoulder. Hermione turned around and then Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a super tight hug. She stroked Hermione's back with her palm. Back and forth.

Finally let Hermione go, Mrs. Weasley cupped Hermione's face and said "Be strong Hermione. I know you're a strong girl."

Tried to hide the sorrow in her eyes, she gave Molly a tiny smile "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'll try."

With that, she turned around and entered the trasin. Looked around, she found no sight of Harry and Ron. Then she began to walk and hoped she would found her friends.

She walked through the students, didn't care to look up. She kept her head down until she bumped into a person and landed on her bum. Woke her up from her thought.

"Ouch! Watch it, mudblood."

She threw her head up and found a tall young man with blond hair and silver eyes. He wore a black expensive robe. Some of his blond hair fell to his attractive face. He gave her a disgusted look.

Draco Malfoy.

Behind Malfoy, she found a young man with dark complexion, a bit taller than Malfoy. His hair was black and she found that he was – just like Malfoy – attractive. He looked straight to her brown eyes. There's no smirk or a disgusted look in his face. It just like he tried to read her thought.

Blaise Zabini.

She used her hands to get back to her feet. And then she turned around, not wanting to hear Malfoy's words.

Found no respond, he continued his words.

"I bet that muggle parents of yours weren't taught you how to walk." He said, smirking. "Poor you and your-"

He stopped and found Hemione turned around to face him. Silver and brown eyes met. And then he saw it. He saw all the sorrow and the sadness in her eyes.

"Hemione!" Harry came to Hermione. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Where are you? I've been looking for you. Come on, Ron has already saved us a seat."

With that, they turned around before Harry sent a 'Don't-You-Dare-To-Bother-Her' look and walked away.

Draco found himself staring at Harry and Hermione's backs.

'_What the hell was wrong with Granger? She usually was a Know-It-All girl and ready to hex anyone who tries to make fun of her'_

The sorrow in her eyes…

The confusion in his face slowly turned into a smirk in his lips.

'_Fine Granger. If you have a secret, I'll make sure that I'll be the one who know that little secret of yours'_

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? If you think it's boring or you don't like it, please wait until I update the chapter 2 and try to read it.. I appreciate your review guys! So pleaseeeee, your opinion is everything for me.. thanks :) see you guys later! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The Necklace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

A/N: I changed to summary because the last one is suck and don't make too much sense, don't you think?

I appreciate your opinion and review, so I hope you can give me a review pleaseeee?

Here we go chapter 2! Thanks for the reviewers :* I love you guys!

* * *

><p>He sat on the corner of a sofa in the Slytherin common room. Chin rested on his palm. He focused his eyes to a spot in the fire. He wasn't blinked. He was just like drown in a sea of his thoughts.<p>

'_But how the hell am I going to reveal her secret? Pretending to be her friend?'_

Too busy with his own thought, Draco didn't realize that a man was walking in his direction and then stood behind the sofa Draco used to sit.

"Draco."

'_No. There must be another way… Aha! I'm a Slytherin, of course I will scare her. Like black-mailing her or threatened her to tell the secret. '_

''Draco."

'_What kind a human do you think you are? I am a bad boy but I am not an evil boy. THINK DRACO! THINK! You're smarter than-'_

"DRACO!"

Woke up from his imagination world, he turned his head to the voice-owner. He found his best friend stood behind him with an annoyed look plastered in his attractive face. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"What is it, Blaise?" He asked with a frown.

"I almost lost my patience, you know? Mc. Gonnagall wishes to see you in her office. Now." With that the black-haired man walked away.

Deepened his frown, Draco shouted to his friend's back. "WHY THE HELL DOES SHE WANT TO MEET ME?"

Heard his friend shouted, Blaise stopped in track. Without turning back, he replied "Just go to her office."

…**.**

TOK TOK TOK

"Come in"

Draco entered the office. He saw Mc. Gonnagall sat behind her desk and a brunette girl stood in front of the professor's desk. She looked like she hadn't felt his presence. A small grin appeared in the corner of his lips. Mc. Gonnagall who was writing on a piece of parchment threw her head up and put the quill on her desk beside the parchment.

"Ah… Mister Malfoy, finally. Took a long time for you to get here."

Then Hermione who was just heard 'Malfoy' word turned around to face Draco. A confused expression was written across her beautiful face. Draco who was entertained by Hermione's confusion walked to the desk and stood beside Hermione.

"Now, I don't want to waste your time, so I'll just tell you the point. Firstly, as a Headmistress, I choose both of you to fill the position of the Head Boy and Head Girl. And second, from now on, you'll have to live together in the Head Tower. So, it is much easier for you to do the Head duties together. The tower is on the 5th floor. And the password is _Regiscientiarum_"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, her jaw dropped, and it was just she was too shocked to say a single word. Shook her head, she turned her head to saw Draco's shocked and nearly fainted expression. But found none of it. She found he grinned happily. It made her jaw dropped even wider, almost reached the ground.

She turned her head to face the professor. "B-b-but-"

"No buts Miss Granger. From what I see, I think Mister Malfoy was quite pleased with my decision." She glanced at Draco. "Now, you can go to your new room. All of your stuff had been packed and arrived there. And I'd told to the other teachers that you were freed from all classes today."

Hermione nodded, still with a shocked expression. She turned around and made a way to the exit with Draco followed behind. Suddenly the Headmistress said "And I want both of you to be professional. Try to make a good acquaintance or friend relationship. Please show nice interactions in front of the other students. Understand?"

Hermione and Draco nodded. Hermione reached the door knob, and then opened the door to make a quick exit. Draco sent Mc. Gonnagall one last nod followed behind and closed the office's door with a 'soft click'.

Hermione and Draco walked together in the distance of (more or less) 2 meters. Hermione walked in front of Draco as the leader. They walked in an awkward silence. But they both realized that an awkward silence is much better than a very awkward conversation.

Walked with a view of Hermione's back made Draco realized that the brunette's hair was not frizzy like she was in the earlier years. Now, it looked like she had soft and smooth curls. It must be nice to touch.

Her scent…

Her perfume smelled like vanilla. It made him imagined her like a waffle with vanilla topping and chocolate all over it. Her scent was-undoubtedly-delicious.

Suddenly, he realized that the brunette was locking her eyes direction to something she put in her right palm. Curious, Draco fastened his pace and moved a little to the right side. He put both of his hands into his uniform black trousers' pockets. He narrowed his eyes to Hermione direction. And then she saw the thing she put on her palm.

A necklace?

Draco saw a silver necklace with an oval-shaped pendant. The pendant was opened and it looked like there was a kind of a small picture or a photograph in it. In the distance, Draco cannot saw what picture it was.

And then Draco moved his eyes to saw the corner of her right eye. Draco was pretty sure that she held tears. Her eyes showed the sorrow again. Just like last time in the train. But now it was more like a mix of emotions. Sorrow, hatred, suffering, sadness, confusion, regret. It was exactly showed from the way she looked to the necklace. It increased Draco's curiosity more.

'_Whatever the picture it is, it must be an important clue for me to reveal the secret. The secret that makes her lost her spirits and filled with sadness.'_

Lost in thought, Draco didn't pay much attention to where he walked. He followed Hermione through the corridors, the stairs, and finally arrived in front of the door of they shared room. It took Draco from his thoughts about Hermione's secret.

Their tower door was guarded by a picture of a young man who was sitting in his chair behind his study desk. He was writing something on his parchment.

Saw Hermione put the necklace back around her neck before put it into her uniform and said '_Regiscientiarum_', Draco continued his last thoughts.

'_One clue has been founded. And this Head position will make all of this easier. I am sure that I will know Granger's secret any days now.'_

And then-again-a very Draco-ish smirk appeared in the corner of his lips.

'_Because I know that Malfoys always get what they want.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review pleaseeeeeeeeeee?<em>**

**__A/N: Regiscientiarum__ means the king of science in Latin**


End file.
